


Uncail

by sceawere



Series: 'An Post' verse [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceawere/pseuds/sceawere
Summary: “Are you gonna speak to her?” you flapped one of your hands towards your younger sister, exasperated.“Am I gonna speak to her?” he flicked his eyes away as he considered what to him sounded like a ridiculous proposition.“Yes, you, Alfie” you insisted.“Why would I speak to her?”“She means because you’re kind of our dad now” Ellie’s voice cut through.-Set after 'An Post'. Reader has settled into the whole 'working for a criminal empire' job nicely, and Alfie seems to be getting the hang of this 'being a Responsible Parental Type Figure' thing too.





	Uncail

You woke up to Alfie trailing kisses over your shoulder and buried your face further into the pillow.

“If you start that now, we’ll be late for work” you mumbled.

“And?”

“And my boss is a right dick” you turned your head to him with a smirk.

“Oh, is he?” he smirked back, mocking a furrowed brow.

“Mmm-hmm, the worst, honestly”

“Right, well I might have to have a word with him, won’t I?”

He rolled you to your back and crawled over you, nudging your thighs with his hips, making you giggle into him.

His lips met yours and you melted back into the sheets, pulling him down with you. Or you tried, until the knock came at the door.

“Shhh…pretend we’re asleep” he whispered into your neck, making you giggle again.

“They know we’re in here though, they’ll keep knocking”

Right on time to prove your point another, louder, knock came at the door and Alfie grumbled into your neck. After another moment Sarah called your name – both your names, actually, and Alfie rolled back off you with a groan.

“We want breakfast!” Sarah called, and Alfie sighed.

“Yeah, so did I kid”

You slapped his chest and climbed over him to pick his shirt up off the floor.

“We can fuck in the office” you whispered over to him, pulling the cloth over you.

“Oh, can we now?”

You bent down to give him another kiss and had to tear yourself away when he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck.

“Stop fucking and get out here!” the voice called from behind the door.

Both of you froze, halfway off the bed, foreheads pressed together.

“Did she…?” Alfie began to ask.

A giggle came from outside the door and you jumped off Alfie to tear it open, Sarah already halfway down the stairway.

“Get back here! What the hell did you just say?” you called after her, realising in a sick instant how much you sounded like your mother when she used to chase after you.

“I said ‘stop fu- ‘”

“Don’t you dare finish that!” you raised a finger, and she stifled a laugh.

“You asked”

“Where the hell did you learn that?” you questioned, ruffling your messy bed hair out of your face.

She shuffled at the bottom of the stairs, a ghost of a smile on her face.

“From you”

You stood, gaping like a fish as Alfie trudged down the stairs after you, pulling a fresh shirt on.

“You’re 10!” you reminded her, outraged at the accusation of you being the source of her corruption.

“11 next month!”

“Right, well…” Alfie leant over the bannister and coughed but never actually finished his thought. You shuffled in place, hands firmly at your hips, brow furrowed in concern – waiting.

“Are you gonna speak to her?” you flapped one of your hands towards your younger sister, exasperated.

“Am I gonna speak to her?” he flicked his eyes away as he considered what to him sounded like a ridiculous proposition.

“Yes, you, Alfie” you insisted.

“Why would I speak to her?”

“She means because you’re kind of our dad now” Ellie’s voice cut through

Both of you turned to where Ellie was holding Martha at the top of the stairs and you rushed up to take her into your own arms, so she wouldn’t trip. Ellie padded after you as you descended.

“I’m not your dad…” Alfie began, and your stomach plummeted at this mess of a morning, serious conversations piling up higher than the mound of paperwork you had to finish.

“Alfie, we can talk about this later, I think this is a conversation we need to have- “you lowered your voice to explain as you passed him, but he continued as you walked away.

“I’m your uncle. Cos she’s your sister not your mum, yeah?” he pointed out.

You stopped where you were, halfway to the kitchen and turned back to where he was leaning over the bannister, looking down at Ellie and Sarah in the hallway.

“You look after us like a dad” Ellie rebutted, and he shrugged.

“Uncles can do that”

“Ok” the girls agreed as you looked, flustered, between them.

“Ok?” you questioned, your voice all wobbly.

They all turned to you, straight faced, and you must have been showing your complete panic and confusion on your face with the way they looked at you.

“You’re all…okay? With this?” You motioned between you all with your free hand and they looked back around the group too. Sarah shrugged, looked to Ellie, then to you.

“Yeah. Alfie’s cool, we like him”

“Yeah, I like you too, kid. Although, we’re gonna have to talk about interrupting- “Alfie began, and you gasped in a breath.

“Alfie!”

“Right, yeah” he paused, eyeing you as you shook your head. Please don’t mention the interruption of the ‘adult time’. He took a breath, turning back to Sarah “You can’t say what you said anymore, alright?”

Sarah sighed and looked away.

“Fine” she agreed, already sulking.

“No swearing in the house – those are the rules”

“You swear in the house all the time!” she shot back.

“Yeah well - I’m a grown up and I’m stuck in my bad ways, aren’t I? But with you” he pointed at her, then waved his hand around to show the other girls were included in this little lecture “we can do better, can’t we? And your sister does punish me for that, trust me”

“Sorry, can we go back to the part where you made yourself their uncle?” you stepped towards them all, hand flapping wildly in front of you as you tried to order the sequence of events.

He looked over to you with that same stupid expression and you wondered how he was being so calm when you were losing your shit.

“What are you sending me off now? Cos if you are, love, not in front of the kids, they’re only little”

“No, just…when did this happen?”

“It’s been nearly a year, at some point…”

“No but…I just…”

“Thought I wouldn’t be ok with the domesticity of it all?” he finished the thought you couldn’t.

“Yes…you’re Alfie fu- “Sarah fixed you with a look and you sighed yourself “you’re Alfie Solomons, big boss guy, I didn’t take you for being down with adopting 3 little kids and playing happy families is all”

“He already lives here, it’s not that weird” Ellie pointed out, rocking herself against the edge of the bannister.

“Ellie, just…”

“No, she’s right. We’ve got everything but the paper, ain’t we? I live here, I look after ‘em, I took ‘em to the park the other day, right, and apart from the 5 guys I had trailing me it was idyllic, you could have put us on a postcard” Alfie sniffed scratching at his nose as he recounted the memory.

You paused, eyes searching the wall for exactly what the hell he was talking about, and where the hell you had been when he had done whatever the hell he was talking about.

“When the hell did you take them to the park?”

His face fell a little at this and the way he looked between you and the kids made you realise it was an ‘oh shit’ expression.

Ellie was hiding behind Sarah now and giggling into her hair.

“When you were sorting out that deal with the distributor” he used as nonchalant a tone as he could, but he avoided your eyes, focusing on his rings instead and you realised he looked like one of the girls, trying to act like they hadn’t been caught stealing biscuits.

You settled into a sharper tone as you squinted at him, realising what had happened.

“That was Tuesday. Did you take them out of school?” you asked, sure of the answer.

Alfie fixed Ellie and Sarah with a look when they broke out laughing in earnest.

“We agreed to keep it schtum, din’t we girls, you’d make shit spies” he accused.

“Don’t! swear around the kids!” you scolded, and he huffed, standing up straight in his place on the stairs still.

“I apologise, I do, don’t-take that back out your heads, girls, right. I never said anything” he waggled his fingers between them as though it would strike it from the record entirely.

Sarah wiped a hand over her forehead and Martha giggled on your hip.

“Don’t you start, little one” you whipped your head to the previously silent toddler.

“It was one afternoon, the first time I’ve done it, and in my defence, we was all bored” he hesitated before the final blow, and you scoffed.

“Alfie that’s not an excuse to take them out of school”

“We only missed PE anyway, what’s the difference in running around a field and running around a park?” Sarah pointed out, and you shot her a look.

“The lady makes a good argument” Alfie agreed, and you moved your ireful stare to him.

“Everyone get in the kitchen, now. We’re having a family bloody meeting” you turned to your side, arm firmly pointed towards the doorway.

“Oh, here we go girls, we’re getting a bollocking” Alfie lifted himself from the bannister and dropped down the last step, herding the girls with him.

“Alfie…”you whispered as he walked past and he pushed the girls off through the doorway, leaning back to plant a big kiss on your forehead, then a little one on Martha’s.

“We need a housekeeper, I keep telling you, with us both working it ain’t gonna get any better round here is it?” he wiped a sleepy hand over his face, and you let out a whine at his changing the subject and being nonchalant when you were still losing it.

“Alfie…”

“Stop. Fretting.” He insisted, and you bounced on the spot, still whispering to him.

“But…oh my God, you’re their dad!”

“Their uncle” he corrected.

“Yeah, that”

“Yeah…that”

He smiled on one side, then dropped his expression to one of slight boredom, completely at peace with the situation while your mind still did somersaults trying to process it.

A tear fell from your eye and he lifted Martha away from you, plopping her on the floor and shooing her away in the direction of her sisters. He gave up when she made clear she wasn’t going to move and he scowled at her before standing to wipe at your cheeks.

“Fucking hell, Alfie” you reached up to settle your grip around his wrists and he squeezed your cheeks lightly.

“Eh, not in front of the kids”

You laughed together, Martha joining in too.

“I want toast” she insisted, and Alfie looked down.

“You want toast, Martha, right, let’s get some toast going then”

He turned off into the kitchen while you wiped your cheeks away and took some deep breaths, processing everything that had happened this morning. You shut your eyes and leant back against the stairway, listening to the chatter between your family. Your family. All of it. You smiled at the thought, and the peace of it, and let yourself stew in it all until you hear Ellie’s shriek.

“We’re getting a dog?!”

“Alfie!” you bellowed, throwing yourself at the doorway.


End file.
